1. Field
The field relates to mobile devices.
2. Related Art
Various types of mobile devices can provide different types of input and output functions. Input functions allow the mobile device to capture and relay information about surroundings and output functions allow the mobile device to cause device configuration changes and changes in the surroundings. Mobile device users are increasingly encountering a variety of circumstances where the remote coordination of a combination of different mobile device functions could be helpful.
It can be difficult to enable and coordinate the remote activation of diverse features and functions on a mobile device. This coordination becomes even more difficult when a particular goal is sought by the user.